The present invention relates to a method and a device for controlling the slippage at a vehicle wheel in closed loop.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,889 describes a known method and system in which measures are proposed for controlling vibrations in the speed of at least one wheel, e.g., during an anti-lock control or a traction control. In response to a detected wheel vibration, the brake pressure is influenced in order to avoid an amplitude increase of the vibration. However, in this situation, the closed-loop control itself is impaired in this manner, since during a vibration, the suppression of the vibration and not the closed-loop control itself is in the fore.
An object of the present invention is to control vibrations at at least one wheel during a braking intervention independent of the driver, and nevertheless not to restrict the braking control itself too much.
An active braking intervention, be it within the framework of a traction control, an anti-lock control, or an operating-dynamics control, is considerably improved, since wheel vibrations are damped and at the same time, the performance of the braking control itself is not substantially impaired. The same holds true for axle vibrations, in which both wheels of an axle vibrate.
It is particularly advantageous that the control comfort is improved during a traction control, accompanied by simultaneous, optimal traction of the vehicle.
Furthermore, it is of special importance that no additional hardware is necessary to carry out the measures.